


When Marlene met Sirius

by more1weasley



Series: what if this storm ends (and I don't see you?) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackinnon Week, Blackinnon Week 2020, F/M, First Meetings, Hogwarts First Year, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), blackinnon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/more1weasley/pseuds/more1weasley
Summary: When Marlene met Sirius, she had no idea what the future held for them.-ForBlackinnon Week 2020- A Week of FirstsDay One: First Meeting
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: what if this storm ends (and I don't see you?) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828732
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	When Marlene met Sirius

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own :)
> 
> Simple and hopefully sweet!
> 
> Enjoy!

**When Marlene met Sirius**

* * *

“See ya, Snivellus!” a voice called, as the compartment door slammed closed. The ginger girl who came out of it was in a huff, dry tear tracks marked their way down her cheeks. A pale boy with a long nose and already dressed in his school robes followed her, and the two of them marched away with scowls on their faces.

“Come on, Severus,” James’ voice came from behind the closed door in a high pitched, mocking tone.

Marlene had been looking for her best friend since she managed to escape her brothers, so it was good to know she had finally found him.

She opened the compartment’s door to the sound of roaring laughter, and grinned at the familiar messy-haired boy inside.

“Blimey,” she said, dragging both of the boys’ eyes to her. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. “What’s got their wands in a knot?” Marlene nodded towards the hall outside, indicating the pair that had just left.

“Marley!” James laughed, reaching for her hand to pull her down next to him. “Where have you been?”

“Ugh, Merrick and Kai were trying to scare me about the Sorting.” Marlene rolled her eyes, settled against the seat with a snort, and dropped her feet on the opposite seat, next to the unknown boy sitting there.

Her brothers had dragged her and her trunk into a compartment as soon as they boarded the train, then proceeded to tell her crazy tales about how First Years were sorted into the houses. They were in the middle of telling her about how they had to fight an Erumpent to get into the castle, when Merrick’s crush joined them, along with their other friends. Marlene had swiftly made her escape. As if she would have believed them, anyway. She and James had known about the Sorting _Hat_ for years.

James snorted, “Like that would happen,” he said, and an excited smile spread through his face as he turned to the other boy. “Marley will definitely go to Gryffindor with me!”

She nodded her agreement.

“Who’s your friend?” Marlene asked, finally taking the time to take the other boy in. He had dark hair, like James, but his reached his chin in slight curls that were artfully arranged to look just messy enough to seem natural, instead of her best friend’s usual owl’s nest. He had blue eyes that verged on grey and his lips had a curve to them that matched perfectly with the spark in his eyes, both of which familiar and that could only mean one thing: trouble.

Marlene smirked.

“This is Sirius. I met him on the train,” James introduced them, oblivious to his friends, new and old, eyeing each other, “Sirius, this is Marley. She’s been my best mate since before we could walk.”

“Marlene McKinnon,” she reached out a hand.

***

Sirius had been intrigued from the moment this apparent hurricane of a girl swept into the compartment and made herself at home without invitation. Of course, James’ joyful exclamation soon explained why she seemed so at ease, but it didn’t make Sirius any less curious about her.

He observed her easy interaction with his new friend, and found himself slightly jealous. ‘Friends since before they could walk’ – James had said; the only kids Sirius had been around since birth were his cousins and his little brother, but somehow it wasn’t the same.

The girl, Marlene – with her long, dark blonde hair and eyes blue like the ocean that seemed to be trying to look into his soul – extended her hand. He eyed it for a second, before deciding he would very much like to be friends with her as well as James. She seemed cool, unlike the stuck up, red-haired girl with Snivelly.

“Sirius Black,” he said, taking her hand in his and giving it a firm shake.

“So, Sirius, which house are _you_ going to?”

Before he could answer, James shifted on his seat and rested his back against the window so he could face both of them. “He says his whole family has been in Slytherin,” he scrunched up his nose, and Marlene mirrored him.

“Rotten luck.”

“But I’m going to break the tradition!” Sirius announced, a self-satisfied smile playing at his lips as he lounged back on his seat.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

Marlene grinned at him, and he made up his mind. His parents would be furious, his whole family would be. He could almost hear his mother’s voice going on about dishonour – dishonour on him, on their family; it made him smile. He didn’t know if he’d make it into Gryffindor with his two new friends, but he figured they would still accept him, as long as he stayed away from Slytherin.

“Good,” Marlene said, then turned to look at James. “By the way, what did you do to Ginger?”

James and Sirius exchanged a look and laughed, starting to tell her about Snivelly and his red-haired friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading; I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Love, Vi <3


End file.
